1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch panel displays and, particularly, to a touch panel display having an infrared light source.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch panel incorporated into a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) is quite common nowadays. A typical such LCD includes a pair of glass plates which are separated by a layer of liquid crystal material. There are a number of different types of touch panels, such as resistive touch panels, surface acoustic wave touch panels, and capacitive touch panels.
A typical touch panel LCD has a touch panel arranged on a surface of the LCD. However, such arrangement inevitably increases the thickness and weight of the LCD. Furthermore, the touch panel may reduce the brightness and clarity of images displayed on the LCD.
Therefore, a touch panel display which can overcome the above mentioned problems is desired.